Sólo una noche
by Rianlbs
Summary: Oneshot de UmiEli.


Sólo una noche

De pronto todo estaba oscuro, sentía un escalofrío en mi espalda, como si algo realmente malo fuera a ocurrir, no había nadie, estaba en la escuela, sólo se veían las luces de emergencia en todo el lugar. Pero a pesar de ello estaba aterrada. Tan sólo debía llegar a esa puerta y estaría a salvo, unos pasos más y lo lograría, pero entonces..

"Umi chan, no me dejes.."

Un susurro triste vino de detrás suyo, entonces vio a la rubia con sus bellos ojos celestes empapados en lágrimas, trató de abrazarla, pero por alguna razón no podía. Sus brazos estaban inmóviles. Sentía como si todo a su alrededor se volviese más pequeño, más oscuro, y sus brazos se sentían amarrados, tampoco podía correr, pero Eri comenzó a correr, se alejaba cada vez más de ella por el largo corredor de la escuela, trató de seguirla, pero no podía, no pudo. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Entonces despertó de golpe, todo su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor, la adrenalina en ella estaba al máximo, sentía como si hubiese corrido por kilómetros cuando en realidad sólo estaba postrada en su cama, jadeando, miró el reloj, entonces notó que apenas eran las cinco, entonces dio un suspiro, era un sueño, sólo un horrible sueño.

Pero entonces, ¿qué significado tendría ello? ¿por qué de pronto sentía que debía correr hacia Eri? Sentía temor, pero por sobre todas las cosas, sentía un fuerte deseo de protegerla. Sabía que a la mayor le aterraba la oscuridad, y no podía dejarla sola en un lugar así. Llevó su mano a su pecho, y pudo sentir sus fuertes latidos, pero no era temor, era algo más, algo que ella hace tiempo llevaba sintiendo pero no se atrevía a confirmar.

"Eso es..."

Susurró para si misma, sus sueños se lo decían, su corazón lo gritaba, pero aún intentaba luchar, ¿para qué? Si lo que más temía era eso, que fuera muy tarde cuando finalmente se atreviera a decir que estaba enamorada. Entonces se decidió.

"Apenas la vea... Le diré, aunque sea grotezco, aunque me desprecie y rompa mi corazón.. Aunque nunca más pueda mirarme de la misma forma.. Le diré."

Se dijo para si misma, y volvió a la cama, apenas pudiendo descansar un par de minutos más antes de tener que ir a la escuela. Al fin su corazón ya no estaría oprimido.

Al llegar a la escuela unas horas más tarde se sintió realmente nerviosa, preguntándose si sus mejillas se habrían enrojecido de sólo pensar lo que iba a hacer al verla. 'Erichika.. Si tan sólo no estuvieras todo el tiempo en mis pensamientos.. Si no fueras tan encantadora.. Esto sería mucho más fácil..' pensó mientras caminaba con su bolso en la mano, entró a su sala, todo transcurrió como de costumbre, pero cada vez que miraba el reloj la espera se hacía más eterna.

"Umi chan~ ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿buscas a Ericchi?"

"Ah..si.."

"No vino a clases hoy, no he recibido mensajes suyos tampoco, le envié uno en la mañana pero no ha respondido."

"Eso no suena bien, iré a verla a su casa."

"¿le dirás finalmente?"

"¿decirle qué?"

"Que te gusta, claro está."

"¿C-cómo sabes eso?"

"Hahahah! No lo sabía, se ve en tu cara, di en el blanco~"

"¡Nozomi! ¡Esto es algo serio! ¡Ella podría estar realmente mal!"

"Está bien, lo siento, no pude contenerme, ve a verla, y suerte con ello."

"gracias.."

Dijo por cortecía, pero en realidad estaba molesta y avergonzada. Al llegar tocó a la puerta pero nadie le abría, comenzaba a urgirse por lo que tocó con mas insistencia.

"Ya voy..!"

Se escuchó desde adentro seguido de alguien tociendo, entonces al poco rato se vio a la rusa abriendo la puerta con su rostro completamente pálido, parecía estar a punto de desmayar.

"¡Eri sempai!"

Sin dudarlo la sujetó entre sus brazos y la llevó de regreso a su habitación, tocó su frente y pudo sentir que tenía la fiebre muy alta, por lo que pronto trajo un pañuelo húmedo para colocarlo en su frente.

"Muchas gracias.. Umi chan"

Dijo a penas entre tocidos, se sentía realmente débil y tiritaba por el frío, estaban en pleno otoño, no era tan frío aún, pero ella lucía como si se estuviese congelando por la temperatura, lo cual era fuera de lo común siendo ella proviniente de Rusa. La menor de inmediato buscó en su closet más frazadas y cubrió su cuerpo, pero entonces pudo notar que su rostro lucía realmente triste, sus párpados estaban hinchados y en sus mejillas aún habían rastros de lágrimas.

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

"N-no es nada..sólo soy una tonta.."

"Dime..somos amigas ¿verdad?"

"lo somos..por favor no lo repitas.."

Cerró sus ojos mientras volvía a tocer, pero Umi no dejaba de estar preocupada, debía llamar a un doctor lo antes posible.

"Llamaré a un doctor, tranquila, me encargaré de todo."

"No es necesario, sólo me descuidé.. Es sólo que..."

Al notar que se quedaba callada frunció los labios, ¿qué le sucedía? ¿por qué actuaba tan extraño? Comenzaba a aterrarse por ello, quizás era algo muy grave.

"No es nada, de verdad..sólo fue una tontería..soñé con algo, y al despertar no pude dejar de llorar, sentía una opresión en el pecho, fue horrible.. Lloré tanto que con el frío matutino me resfrié, es eso.. Perdona si te he preocupado."

"¿por qué no respondiste a Nozomi entonces..?"

"Ah..eso.. No quería preocuparla innecesariamente, o que me regañara por ser tan descuidada. No importa como lo explique no entenderían el porqué estaba así de triste."

"¿Qué soñaste? Debió ser realmente malo para tenerte así.."

"La verdad.. Sólo soñé algo relativo a mi realidad.."

"¿de qué se trata?"

La mayor suspiró al notar que la peliazul no dejaba de preguntar, ¿qué más daba? Quizás era momento de hablar.

"He sentido temor estos días, no he podido dormir bien.. Sé que cuando lo sepas te sentirás realmente decepcionada de mi. Soñé que estaba en un lugar oscuro.. Que te llamaba pero tú no parecías oírme, estaba aterrada de la oscuridad así que traté de huír, pero cada paso que daba más lejos de ti sentía como si me destruyese más por dentro. Así es como me he sentido estos días.. Yo.. Realmente siento haber sido tan fría contigo, tú siempre me estás buscando y yo no pude soportarlo más, tenía que alejarte.. Porque si te dejaba estar tan cerca de mi perdería el control.."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Cada vez que te veo.. Siento como si fueras la única persona en el mundo, sólo puedo verte a ti.. Mientras más te conocía más fuerte se hizo esta sensación, más deseaba tenerte cerca de mi, más anelhaba volver a encontrarme contigo, tenerte cerca, poder sentirte.. Llegó un punto en el que tú eras lo único en lo que podía pensar, mis notas bajaron, no prestaba atención ni en clases ni en mis responsabilidades como presidenta, mi mundo eras tú.. Debo sonar como una completa loca o psicópata a estas alturas ¿no..? Pero no puedo evitarlo, y es lo que más me duele, no importa cuánto lo desee, sé que es imposible, sé que nunca me mirarías así, y que quizás ahora mismo me estés mirando con esa seriedad porque en realidad odias lo que soy, me desprecias ¿no es así? Soy una pervertida.. Pero por más que intentara olvidarlo no puedo, hace unos días.. Comencé a desear poder sentir tus labios, hubo un momento en que estuvimos muy cerca, y estuve a punto de hacerlo, sé lo mucho que te avergüenza todo esto, incluso debes sentir asco.. Siendo sincera, realmente dudo de mis habilidades, no puedo seguir evitándolo, me gustas tanto Sonoda san.."

Al decir todo aquello las lágrimas volvieron a surgir de sus ojos, eso sólo era parte de la verdad, pero había un motivo más profundo que le hacía sentir así de apenada por ello.

"No te miro con esta cara porque te odie, te miro así porque desapruebo el hecho de que te hayas encerrado tanto y hayas sufrido tanto tú sola sin siquiera decírselo a tu mejor amiga. ¿Crees que Nozomi no estaba preocupada? Siendo ella de seguro lo adivinó, pero si tú no se lo decías nada podía hacer por ti. ¿por qué te esforzaste tanto en ocultarlo..? Creí que.. Sólo yo era tan tonta como para ocultar lo que sentía, pero veo que eres tan torpe como yo."

Con sus palabras sólo se sintió más apenada aún, ¿cómo podía ser tan dura con ella en un momento así? Aunque en realidad lo esperaba, o más bien esperaba algo aún peor, el completo rechazo, que incluso llegara a repudiar su presencia.

"Sabes.. No me sorprende que seas tan dura conmigo.. La verdad, hay otro motivo por el cual estoy así de mal.. Como ya sabes, cuando era pequeña amaba el ballet, mi madre siempre me regañaba, mi padre decía que a pesar de ello estaba orgullosa de que yo siguiera sus pasos. La admiraba mucho, para mi ella era una heroína, alguien a quien debía seguir, era respetada por muchos, su talento era incomparable y por eso era exigente, jamás me sentí oprimida por eso.. Pero con los años algo surgió en mi interior.. Decidí preguntarle a mi madre qué me ocurría, le dije que me fijaba mucho en las demás niñas, y que no me agradaban los chicos, y que incluso sentía deseo de besar a una. Mi madre no sólo me abofeteó, me dijo que estaba tan decepcionada que no volvería a hablarme.. Y no mucho después nuestra abuela nos llamó, dijo que debíamos ir a estudiar a japón, que tendríamos mejores esperanzas y alcanzaríamos nuestros sueños en la tierra del sol naciente. Pero luego me enteré.. Que fue porque mi madre no quería verme más.."

Tras recordar aquellos oscuros momentos de su pasado Eri sintió como el dolor en su cabeza y en su pecho incrementaba, las lágrimas dejaron de brotar, había llorado tanto que ya no quedaban lágrimas en su ser.

"Yo..siento mucho que hayas pasado por eso.. Debe ser horrible ser rechazada por tu propia madre.. Pero no debes reprimirte así, por favor, ya no vuelvas a llorar así, yo.. Yo me encargaré de que no vuelvas a sentirte tan sola y apenada, para serte sincera fui a clases el día de hoy muy nerviosa, lo había ocultado todo este tiempo pero soñé lo mismo que tú.. No podía moverme, y no podía ir detrás de ti.. Y supe que yo misma estaba reteniéndome y que si no te decía lo que sentía sería demasiado tarde.. Tenía razón.. Siento haber tardado tanto Eri chan, si hubiera atinado antes tú no estarías en cama en estos momentos y no habrías tenido que pasar por todo este sufrimiento.. Te amo Eri.. No llores más.."

La rusa se sonrojó ligeramente a pesar de lo pálida y enferma que estaba, realmente deseaba besarla en ese preciso instante, pero no quería que se le transmitiera por lo que sólo le sonrió débilmente.

"¿de verdad lo dices..? Eso es.. Realmente increíble, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que no me rechazaras.. Ahora sé que en verdad tenía una oportunidad contigo.."

"Claro que la tienes, y quiero que seas mi novia a partir de ahora, nadie, ni tu madre, ni la escuela, ni las demás mu's impedirán nuestro amor. No dejaré que nadie ni nada te haga volver a sufrir de esta forma.. Así que por favor, acéptame como tal.."

"Te acepto, baka.. Sólo que quisiera besarte ahora.."

La arquera sonrió felizmente al oír su respuesta, entonces se inclinó con cuidado de no aplastarla, sin importarle que estuviera resfriada posó sus labios sobre los de la mayor, dándole un suave y delidado beso, fruto de toda aquella pasión que habían mantenido encerrada en sus corazones todo este tiempo.

"Entonces.. Si dices que no podías concentrarte en tus labores de presidenta, ¿hace cuánto tiempo sientes esto? Honoka lleva un tiempo ya en su cargo."

"Uhmm.. Digamos que.. Desde que te conocí antes de que mu's se formara.."

"t-todo ese tiempo.. ¿Estuviste sufriendo a solas?"

"No es que pasara todo el tiempo llorando, hubieron muchos momentos felices, me sentía embobada cerca tuyo, ¿no notaste que sonreía como tonta?"

"Uh.. La verdad, fue tu sonrisa lo que me atrajo de ti.. Lucías tan casual conmigo, sueles ser seria, educada, y respetuosa, además de muy inteligente, pero cuando sonríes luces realmente encantadora, renovada, es como otra tú.. Me sentí cautivada por eso, al punto de querer ser el motivo de esa sonrisa.. Pero ahora que sé que todo este tiempo fue por mi.. Me siento muy feliz.."

respondió sonrojándose por completo, no podía negar que seguía siendo vergonzosa y que toda esta situación realmente la superaba. Pero estaba feliz, y era todo lo que le importaba.

"Baka.. Ya que ya me besaste, hazme compañía..no te vayas, duerme conmigo.."

"¿D-d-dormir con-conti-contigo..?"

Tartamudeó completamente sorprendida y nerviosa, su mente rápidamente se escapó de la realidad, a lo que la rubia no pudo evitar reír.

"No pensé que fueras pervertida Umi~ quiero que me abraces mientras duermo, es eso..quiero sentir la calidez de tu cuerpo. Tengo mucho frío."

Al oír aquello incluso sus orejas se tornaron de un color carmesí, sin embargo accedió acomodándose en la pequeña cama para una persona, apegando su cuerpo al de la mayor, algo muy íntimo para ella, tanto que sentía mucha más vergüenza que antes.

"Hey, tranquila..nadie te verá aquí conmigo, sólo somos tú y yo.. Arisa se quedará hoy con Yukiho, así que no temas por eso. Disfruta este momento junto a mi tanto como yo ¿si?"

La escritora asintió ligeramente, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de la mayor, aún así y tomándola desprevenida le robó un beso a sus labios antes de quedarse dormida entre sus brazos. Eri sonrió con alegría al sentir su calidez, pudiendo finalmente descansar de verdad junto a la mujer de sus sueños.


End file.
